Currently, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has become a mainstream in the flat panel display field. Because the liquid crystal per se is not luminous, the LCD needs to display images through transmission or reflection of a light source located external to the LCD. Most of the LCDs display images through transmission of a backlight; in recent years, in order to improve sharpness of the LCDs and reduce chromatic aberration of the image displayed, most transmissive LCD backlights all use LEDs as light sources.
When the LCD operates, light emitted from the LEDs passes through the light guide plate, and uniformly irradiates the LCD, so that the LCD displays images. The light emitted from the LEDs is in a fan-shaped distribution, and light emitted from two adjacent LEDs will converge after a certain distance; if an edge of the display panel of the LCD is within this distance, dark spots will appear in a region opposite to a gap between adjacent LEDs on the display panel, and bright spots will appear in a region facing the LEDs. Such a phenomenon is known as a firefly phenomenon, which shall affect the display quality of the LCD. At present, in order to avoid the firefly phenomenon, the edge of the light guide plate needs to be arranged in a region after the light beams emitted from two adjacent LEDs have converged, that is, a distance between the light guide plate and the LEDs is greater than or equal to a distance between an intersection of light beams emitted from two adjacent LEDs and the LEDs. The light guide plate is located on a backlight side of the display panel, for providing a uniform backlight for the display panel; however, when the edge of the light guide plate on one side close to the LEDs is located in the region after the light beams emitted from two adjacent LEDs have converged, it will lead to a greater distance between the LEDs and the display panel, and finally result in a broader frame of the LCD.